Miss Diana Brown
by smlvlfn08
Summary: What if Warrick had a cousin? A cousin who's always been close, but never really found the right love. Taking place the day after Warrick gets shot, What happens when you mix a healing man, a woman who's juggling too much, and a cousin lookin for a Family
1. Miss Diana Brown

What if Warrick had a cousin. Well in my mind this is what that cousin would be like. Her name in Diana, and she has just moved to L.V. to look after her beloved older cousin after he tells her of everything he's been through in the last year. Now you have one man who's recovering from some fatal gun shot wounds, One woman who's juggling a growing teenager, a night shift and the love of her life, then mix in a crzy cousin who's willing to do anything to see her favorite cousin happy and wouldn't mind getting a new family too. For the most part this story will be told in Diana's poin of view, but i will notify beforehand if and when the poinst of view change. I present to you

Miss Diana Brown...

The sliding doors to the emergency room slid open and the sterile smell of the hospital invaded my senses as I made my way up to the front desk. The young girl that was supposed to be working was instead filling her nails. I think I stood there for at least a good five minutes, waiting for her to stop what she was doing and take notice of me but my patience had finally run out. "Excuse me?" I tried to say as politely as I could. She looked up at me with an expression of boredom and annoyance, "Can I help you?" Can I help you? Why the hell else would I be here if you couldn't help me? "Uh yeah a man was brought in yesterday, Warrick Brown." The stupid girl just sat there, and obnoxiously chewed her gum. "Are you related to him?" without hesitation I just nodded my head, and the girl looked at me with a somewhat skeptical look. "He's my cousin by marriage, there you happy?!" this trick was wearing thin on my nerves by the time she gave me Rick's floor and room #.

I hurried into the hospital elevator making my way up to the appropriate floor and over to the room that held the life of my cousin. My mother had called me in hysterics, telling me to hurry over to the hospital that Warrick had been shot, coincidently I was already on my way out to meet him to celebrate with him. He told me about being acquitted of all the charges against him in the murder of Lou Gedda, and how he was struggling with everything spinning out of control after his divorce form that Tina chick, luckily for him though, I was the only one he told about his marriage, problems and divorce from Tina, at least the only one in the family, if grandma Brown would have found out about all this, Warrick would wish he had died in that alley.

I pushed the door to Warrick's room open and was met with something I didn't expect. Warrick had told me quite a few times of one of his co-workers, 'Blond with the most strikingly beautiful blue eyes'. Aha, so this is she, the one who has truly captured more than my cousins attention. She was in a chair right next to Warrick's bed, she had his right hand clasped in her own, and her head was resting gently on the little space left on Rick's bed.

I tried to be quite as I walked into the room, but the clicking heel of my boots made enough noise to alert her that someone else was in the room. She looked up and met my eyes, giving me a small smile. Warrick was right, she had the most strikingly beautiful baby blues I had ever seen. I smiled at her, partly to be polite as this was our first meeting, and partly because this was also the woman who had captured my cousin was in love with.

"Hi I'm Diana Brown, Warrick's cousin and you must be Catherine, right?" She just gave me quizzical look before hesitantly nodding her head yes. I smiled down at her, answering her unspoken question. "Rick, he uh, he's told me quite a lot about you…" Instead of relieving her curiosity, my statement only confused her more, so I tried to fix my statement the best way I could. "… He's always telling me about the other CSI's on night shift, and the amazing team you all make." That did the trick to calm her curiosity for the moment. She then stuck out her hand for me to shake, "Catherine Willows." We shook hands and then turned our attention to my cousin lying in the hospital bed.

"How's he doing?" After getting a good look at Rick, it took me by surprise how badly in shape he looked. Ever since we were kids he was always the protector, always looking out for me and Mia, my little sis, he would always help out with whatever we could, always doing the things that he felt a 'lady should never do, especially if there's a man around who's able to do it.'

"The doctor was in here earlier, about fifteen minutes before you arrived, said that everything was fine, since the bullet in his neck barely missed his voice box he should talk when he wakes up, and thanks to the ambulance getting there so quickly, that the bullet in his chest didn't cause any damage, but that he did lose a lot of blood from both wounds. But he said that he was recovering well, and that he should wake up within the next few days." I simply nodded as I took in everything that Catherine told me.

I looked from Warrick to Catherine, and then turned to her completely, gazing intently into her baby blues. "Catherine, was there anyone that would have wanted Rick dead? This doesn't look like some ordinary street thug trying to mug my cousin, so is there a possibility that someone wants my cousin dead? If so then who?"

Cathreine just looked at me. I could tell she knew something but she hesitated and I understood all the reasons why she did. The door to Warrick's room opened and in stepped four more CSI's. I looked up and greeted them all with a smile, "So this is the rest of the amazing night shift team... Cool deal."

My only response was four quizzical looks, an audible snicker from baby blues behind me, and the rustling and groaning coming from the hospital bed behind me and baby blues.


	2. Baby Blues

Chapter 2

My only response was four quizzical looks, an audible snicker from baby blues behind me, and the rustling and groaning coming from the hospital bed behind me and baby blues.

Each and every single one of us turned our attention to my groaning cousin. He hadn't opened his eyes, but we could tell that he was becoming conscious. By the time the other four CSI's made it to Warrick's bedside, we had become a tad bit cramped, so I, along with two others moved over to the other side of Rick's bed allowing Catherine, and two guys to have some space.

Taking a moment to analyze the new comers I had checked over Rick's description in my mind, placing names to all his other team members. Next to Catherine was a semi-tall guy, kind of a lanky build, and he had on a fedora, this had to be Greg.

On my side of Warrick's bed stood an older man, somewhat hefty though not really, and from the fact that when everyone entered, they entered the room behind him, almost as if entering behind a leader, I could only assume this to be Grissom.

And since there were only two females the Rick said were on his team, the woman standing next to Grissom had to be Sarah, and that left the last fellow standing next to Catherine. He was somewhat tall, muscular but not too big, and a surprisingly warm and charming smile, There was only one name left to match up… Nick.

My focus was broken at the sound of my cousins groaning. He still hadn't opened his eyes, and it didn't look like he would anytime soon. He was probably just having a bad dream. Even when we were kids Warrick always had trouble sleeping, mainly due to the loss of his mom. He was very young when it happened, but he remembered a great deal, even at that age.

Grissom tried asking my cousin some questions, but when he didn't respond, he dropped the issue entirely, then turned his attention to me. "And who might you be miss?" I gave a small smile and extended my hand. "Diana Brown, Warrick's cousin, and you must be Grissom right?" He shook my hand and nodded with a small puzzled look. "Rick has told me so much about you all and the wonders of the night shift team you all make up." When the rest of the team nodded in understanding, their puzzled looks were washed away and replaced with warm smiles.

When the doctor walked in we all had questions for him, but his replies were less than helpful. We told him about Warrick coming to for a short bit, about the shuffling and groaning, but he said that was to be expected, and that he should be fully conscious in a week or so, and that even when he was fully conscious, to not pressure him so much with questions and conversation since, even though the bullet missed his voice box, there was still some irritation caused by the bullet, and that he wouldn't be able to talk right away.

We all nodded our heads somberly as the doctor left the room. Grissom was the first to break the silence when he turned to ask me some questions. "So you're pretty close with Warrick?" I nodded slightly, afraid that if I reminisced too much, the flood gates would burst open. "Yeah, he's about seven years older than me, but we are pretty close, when we were kids he always used to protect me, he still does today, when he can, I still call him the 'Protector' sometimes. But lately it looks like he's the one needing the protecting…" Grissom simply nodded, he had the same look on his face that Catherine had earlier. I knew he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't. "Listen Diana, rest assured-" I didn't let him finish, I already knew what he was going to say. "Grissom, my cousin trusted you with his life, and if Rick could do that, then I have no doubt that you and your team will do everything possible to figure out who did this and why, I know that it goes against policy to tell me anything about the what is going on since I am related to Warrick, and because I know how tightly knit the team is on not letting information out, but if anything turns up, or you need help on something concerning Warrick and his past, I can help as much as you need me." Grissom just nodded with a small smile and then turned his attention back to Warrick. "I will give you this though, you're more like your cousin than you think, it's more than just appearances, you talk like him too." As weird as it sounded, that little statement made me smile. For as far back as I can remember, I had always looked up to Warrick, since he was always watching out for me, taking the fall for whenever I would get in trouble, I always wanted to pay him back, make him proud that I could be on my own… He said he was a few times, but I didn't feel that way. After the last time that Warrick had to pull me out of a tight spot, I was sure that he still saw me as that scared little kid that couldn't take care of herself.

"C'mon Cath you've been keeping watch over him for the past two days, and you need more than just coffee in your system, and with those circles that are pretty visible, you need rest… like bad." Greg was trying to convince Catherine to go home, but she was persistent in her decision of staying with my cousin. "I just want to be here when he wakes up."

For the longest time, Warrick would tell me about Baby Blues, and his feelings for her, and for the longest time I would tell him to just go for it, regardless of the fact that she was his superior, but he would always make up an excuse that 'they were just friends', 'that they both had busy lives', and the ever famous 'She doesn't see me that way'. With Baby Blues last statement, you had to be blind to miss the love laced into her voice, and the longing in her eyes, this woman harbored more than just a crush or physical attraction, this woman was in love. If only Warrick were awake to say 'I told you so'. Warrick was a very good looking guy and he knew that, but he never ever let it get to his head, except for the time that he was in school and the girls used to make fun of him because of his eyes… Ha if only they knew. What surprised me so much was his insecurities over Baby Blues. The way he would talk about her, it almost seemed as if she was untouchable, like no one could ever be worthy of her. Ever since he became a CSI all those years back, he has been talking about this amazing woman that worked with him, and ever since then I was always intrigued to meet this woman, to see what she looked like, and to figure out what is it about her that has my cousin so smitten… well 2 out of three isn't so bad for barley meeting her half an hour ago.

"I guess you guys are right, besides I haven't seen Lindsey in almost two days…" Baby Blues was gathering her things together when had to stop and grab a hold of a chair to steady herself. It was ultimately Greg, and the one with the cute Texas smile, that helped her down into the chair that she had used to balance herself earlier. Grissom walked over to her and started checking her eyes, reflexes and what not. "Well you're too fatigued to drive on your own, Someone's going to have to drive you." Sarah had volunteered, despite Grissom's somewhat disappointed look, he acknowledged her offer and both were on their after saying goodbye to everyone, including myself. After the door closed, Grissom turned to me, "Well Miss Brown…" I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Grissom if you knew Warrick so well then you should know that we are very much the same when it comes to formalities, Diana's cool…" Grissom simply nodded his head with a small smirk on his face, "Of course, well Diana I'm afraid that Greg and I have to get back to the lab, but it would be an honor to continue our conversation later-" I wasn't sure if it was the agitated sigh that Greg emitted, or the sly smile that Grissom gave him, that made me laugh more. "Don't worry Grissom, I'll be here when you get back, I should have been here since the beginning, but as the saying goes 'When it rains, It Pours.'" Grissom just gave me a confused look, it seems confusion was the theme of the day when it concerned me or Warrick or both of us, "Don't worry I'll explain when you get back, it's a rather long story…" Grissom nodded and offered me his hand to shake. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you, and we shall see you later." I nodded back to him, "It was an honor meeting the head of the team that Warrick told me so much about." With a gentle shake of hands, he looked back at Greg who was still next to Nick. "Nick, this is your day-off…" He just gave him a small smile and motioned towards Warrick. "Yeah but I think I'll stick around for a while…" Hmm, maybe staying in a boring hospital room wouldn't be so bad after all. "Alright then. Greg lets go." Grissom was already out the door, and making his way down the hallway, by the time Greg moved away from Nick's side. Now I've experienced some strange things in my life, but what happened next, totally took me by surprise. The Fedora wearing Greg took two steps towards me, then threw his arms around me. The awkward part about the situation was the fact that his head was resting precariously close to my chest. He wasn't moving so I did the only other thing that came to mind, besides throwing his lanky frame across the room, I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him, and ultimately it was his statement that floored me, "Welcome to the family." He then stepped away and gave me a inquisitive look, "You know, you do look like Rick, but at the same time, you don't. Either way… you two will make a perfect couple." He said that last part so quietly that I almost didn't hear it… almost. To say that it perplexed me was an understatement, and by the time I was able to react and ask him what he meant, he was long gone.


	3. Love and The Texan

Chapter 3

I couldn't help but shiver, hospitals always made me feel very uneasy, ever since I was a small kid, there was just something about the sterile smell, and the fact that it was always cold. I didn't realize the jacket until after he had sat back down. I must have been really out of it to not notice that, to not notice him. I turned around to face him, he was sort of slumped in his chair, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair, his hands were clasped right next to his lips. He was deep in thought about something, but I was a bit timid to ask him what, after all we had just met no more than an hour ago. But trying never hurt anyone. I made my way over to the seat right next to Nick's and gently sat down. "Thank you." He was broken from his little trance, muttering a simple 'hmm?' I smiled at him. I didn't know what it was about this white boy, but there was something about him that I just couldn't get over. Even while he was pensive, locked in his own mind, there was something insanely attractive about him. He wasn't devastatingly handsome, but he was attractive in ways that even the most handsome men couldn't achieve. "The Jacket… Thank you… I forgot how cold hospitals can be…" He simply nodded and gave me a small smile, "Anytime." I know he wasn't doing it on purpose, but he sank back into his mind, sifting through his thoughts. "It gets better." He looked back up to me, focusing his attention on my eyes, I had never felt more self-conscious about my eyes than what I was feeling in that moment. "What do you mean?" I reached for his hand, but hesitated when he twitched slightly, but since he didn't flinch away completely, I figured it was safe to proceed. With his right hand in my own, I gently traced the little scars that remained. "I know what you're going through, it gets better over time, pretty soon you won't even think about bugs… The scars will always be there, but after a while, it's nothing more than a bad memory, one you can file away with all the other bad memories and regrets of your life." I was surprised when he grasped my left hand in his, but the warmth that he was emitting was enough to calm that surprise and instill a feeling I hadn't felt in a very long time. I didn't feel the tear until after he had already wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. Then, I felt his hand on my chin as he gently tilted my head up to look into my eyes. It was at that point, that I had lost all my bearings and fell… hard. "Tell me about Warrick." I wasn't sure where to start with that request, "Tell me about your childhood, what it was like, what Rick was like." At that point I had just realized that he was still holding my hand, so I gently curled my fingers around his hand. "Well I didn't meet Warrick until I was three, and he was nine. He was always protecting me, even when I didn't deserve it. We had a rather cool relationship for being six years apart…" As the day went on, we shared stories back and forth of our childhood, our friends, family and experiences, we would laugh at each other's more comical stories, and cry at each other's more somber stories…

When Grissom, Greg, Sarah, and Baby Blue would return, neither of us would know. At that point, all I knew were the warm arms holding me close, the strong chest that served as my pillow, and that charming Texas smile that I fell in love with…


End file.
